Light irradiation is one of important environmental conditions in the process of growth of poultry. Light rays having different color temperatures cause extremely important effects on the growth of the poultry. Thus, there have been increasing user needs on light irradiation control in farming environments. Accordingly, there have been increasing needs on each of farming lighting devices, farming light control systems, and farming light control methods.